headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
D.C. Fontana
Category:ArticlesCategory:People | image = | birth name = Dorothy Catherine Fontana | known aliases = Michael Richards | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Producer; Writer; Editor | date of birth = March 25th, 1939 | place of birth = Sussex, New Jersey | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Star Trek | first = Star Trek: Charlie X }} As a writer Babylon 5 # Bablyon 5: The War Prayer # Bablyon 5: Legacies # Bablyon 5: A Distant Star Beast Wars: Transformers # Beast Wars: Crossing the Rubicon Buck Rogers in the 25th Century # Buck Rogers: Planet of the Amazon Women Captain Simian & The Space Monkeys # Captain Simian: Planet of the Humans # Captain Simian: Rhesus Pieces Earth: Final Conflict # Earth: Final Conflict: Miracle Fantastic Journey # Fantastic Journey: Turnabout He-Man and the Masters of the Universe # He-Man: Battlecat Hypernauts # Hypernauts: Reunion Land of the Lost # Land of the Lost: Elsewhen Logan's Run # Logan's Run: The Innocent # Logan's Run: Carousel Silver Surfer # Silver Surfer: The Forever War The Six Million Dollar Man # Six Million Dollar Man: Rescue of Athena One # Six Million Dollar Man: Straight on 'til Morning Star Trek # Star Trek: Charlie X # Star Trek: Tomorrow Is Yesterday # Star Trek: This Side of Paradise # Star Trek: Journey to Babel # Star Trek: Friday's Child # Star Trek: By Any Other Name # Star Trek: The Ultimate Computer # Star Trek: The Enterprise Incident # Star Trek: That Which Survives # Star Trek: The Way to Eden Star Trek: The Animated Series # Star Trek: Yesteryear Star Trek: The Next Generation # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Encounter at Farpoint # Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Naked Now # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Lonely Among Us # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Too Short a Season # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Heart of Glory Star Trek: Deep Space Nine # Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Dax War of the Worlds # War of the Worlds: The Meek Shall Inherit As an associate producer Star Trek: The Next Generation # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Encounter at Farpoint # Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Naked Now # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Code of Honor # Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Last Outpost # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Where No One Has Gone Before # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Lonely Among Us # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Justice # Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Battle # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Hide and Q # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Haven # Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Big Goodbye # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Too Short a Season Notes & Trivia External Links * * * D.C. Fontana at Wikipedia * D.C. Fontana at Memory Beta * D.C. Fontana at Memory Alpha References Category:1939/Births Category:Luminaries of the genre